


Future

by renysen



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Victuuri Week, prompt: future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: He listens to Viktor’s heart and believes in him, even when he can’t believe in himself, he can believe in Viktor.





	Future

He is sitting with Viktor on the Kiss and Cry at Worlds. Their hands are holding onto each other as they wait for the result of all these years of effort.

 

Yuuri’s wearing his glasses for this.

 

The coreography that Viktor made for him was amazing and adding the Quad Lutz to his repertoire as well as the Quad Axel is what assures him that he will take the podium this year as his last competitive season, however he is hanging from his seat to know if he will overcome Yurio’s amazing score or not.

 

There are minor mistakes that he made but it felt nice to dance so he doubts, he doubts everything. Viktor believes in him and hasn’t stopped ever since that the Cup of China 2017. He loves that and Viktor’s hability to make everything beautiful and graceful, even Yuuri’s awkward self. He doesn’t doubt Viktor so he trusts.

 

The digital numbers roll and his heart is beating loud in his chest.

 

The alarm of his phone blares loudly.

 

The arm around his middle tightens as he jolts awake, but the owner is still firmly asleep. Viktor chest is warm as he presses his face against it again. His face feels bloated from crying last night.

 

The last day of his competitive career.

 

It has come and gone, and he is a lesser man for it. The future just stretches infinitely before him and he is left feeling the depth of it for the first time in forever. No goals at hand, no unconquereable feat, nothing other than his husband’s love and his friends and family’s support.

 

He is still a dime a dozen skater from Japan, he is still a ball of anxiety and he still feels that he is not worthy of his beloved husband. He hasn’t achieved much in life, despite his 4 gold medals in the GPF and 3 in Worlds. His last medal being the 3rd gold at Worlds.

 

After all this time, this is as far as Katsuki Yuuri can go.

 

He listens to Viktor’s heart and believes in him, even when he can’t believe in himself, he can believe in Viktor.


End file.
